


Lies, conspiracy, false ending

by Peeeepper



Category: TwoSetViolin-RPF, Twosetviolin
Genre: Bad Ending, Gen, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper
Summary: 真，四十米巨型砍刀，写完自杀这一切都是谎言，阴谋，和被篡改的结局。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Lies, conspiracy, false ending

**Author's Note:**

> “所以当我告诉Eddy我们结束了的时候，我就是那个意思。他已经没有用了，我们的友谊坚持了十二年合作维持了六年以后已经走到了尽头，Eddy总是把工作和生活混在一起拎不清楚，我不会容许我或者他的发展里有阻碍的存在，不管这个阻碍是什么。”哪怕那个阻碍是彼此本身，他没有说出后半句话。“至于你最开始的问题，我会不会丢下你就走，我们的合作尚且顺畅愉快，但是这不代表你失去作用的时候，我还会继续和你合作。我既不想阻碍你，也不想被谁所阻碍，没有什么是不可替代的。”

黄昏的时候布里斯班下起了雨，乌云在天边堆积了一天终于整个压了下来，城市笼罩不正常的橘红色光线里，仿佛什么末世电影场景。Brett从地铁里出来买了两杯咖啡，在Eddy点名指定的那家店，然后赶在雨大起来之前冲进了Eddy家的楼道里。Eddy在做晚饭，食物的香味氤氲在湿漉漉的水汽里，Brett感觉自己连同自己鼻梁上的镜片上都蒙上了一层雾，怎么也擦不干净。他把咖啡从袋子里拿出来放在桌子上，Eddy在厨房里模糊地招呼他几句，他听得不清楚，不过那也不重要。  
Eddy把菜端上桌子，Brett自觉地去摆放两人的餐具。电脑打开着放在桌子上，Brett把它推到一边去让开些空间给饭菜，撇到屏幕上剪辑软件界面上未完成的新一期视频，他们俩的脸在屏幕上的许多框框里显得有些可笑，Brett把电脑合上，不再去看。Eddy笑嘻嘻地跑出来让他帮忙解开围裙背后的结，那条滑稽的，粉红色带着白色波点的围裙，是有一次他带着恶作剧的心态送给Eddy的，万万没想到他毫无障碍地使用起来，甚至颇为顺手，这直接导致了受害者掉了个个，那条围裙彻彻底底成了Brett自作自受的精神污染源头。“我觉得挺好的，Toni也说很适合我。”Brett脑子里闪过Eddy穿着围裙靠在料理台上与女友接吻的画面，他飞快地转移视线试图躲避自己的脑子和想法。  
晚餐做的意大利面，Eddy的厨艺限制了他们的选择范围，不过Brett和他的水平半斤八两也没什么资格发表评论。食物在他们忙起来的时候就变成了没有情感的基础需求，那会儿只要保证饿不死就行了，所以他们对于鉴赏和品尝也没什么建树，一切食物在Brett眼里都能粗暴地划分成两类“好吃”和“不好吃”，只是脂肪，糖，和能量而已。咖啡是刚需，这一点他们百分百认同，毕竟巡演的时候他们干过咖啡可乐一起喝的事。Brett坐在他的意大利面面前一言不发，只是盯着散发香气的源头，热气蒸腾上来继续模糊他的镜片，所有戴眼镜吃饭的人都解决不了这个难题。好在看不清楚也不会把面条插进鼻子里就是了。Eddy咧开嘴笑嘻嘻地看着他一动不动的侧脸，夹起面条毫无形象可言地塞进嘴里，作为一个合格的亚洲人，Eddy一向秉承着能用筷子绝不用刀叉解决问题的原则。然后在没有完全咀嚼好的时候口齿不清地讲笑话。  
窗外还在下雨，数以亿计的水珠敲击在建筑物和地面的巨大声响因为隔着一层玻璃一堵墙而显得模糊不清。Brett默默地吃着自己的晚餐，有一句没一句地应答着Eddy的话，他的疲惫明显的写在他的脸上，Eddy见惯了他这副样子，自顾自地说着没有营养的话。Brett率先吃完了盘子里所有的面条，他端起咖啡把脸藏在后面，直到Eddy也放下叉子。Brett闭了闭眼，声音淡漠得不带一丝波动“Eddy,我们结束了。”  
Eddy眨了眨眼，偏了偏头，然后噗嗤一声笑了出来“这是什么新的恶作剧么？我真的害怕了呢”“这不是恶作剧”Brett向着对面的男人抬起头坐直，深棕色的瞳孔里一片漠然。Eddy总能分辨得出什么时候Brett在胡闹什么时候他是认真的。“你知道这不是你一个人能决定的事吧？”Eddy脱口而出，急切的想要让刚才Brett的话收回去“我很确信我能，公司注册用的是我的名字，运营组内我是唯一的高层，而且Eddy……”Brett甚至还有余下的力气控制表情，他在笑，那不是一个正常意义上的笑，那只是面部肌肉互相拉扯出的一个僵硬冷酷的面具。  
“我说我们结束了，只是告知你，因为我已经决定好了。”他看着他，目光没有丝毫躲闪与回避，还是一副稀松平常的神情“我决定了我们要解散，我们就要解散。”  
三年以后，Ray终于从Brett本人这里得知了Twoset violin到底是如何解散的真实原因。“Brett，我从来都不知道你是个冷血的混蛋”他不能想象Eddy会伤心成什么样子，还是会同意他的选择，因为他一直都会听Brett的。Brett倚进咖啡厅硬凳子的靠背，满不在乎地笑了笑“谁告诉过你我不是？”他喝了一口咖啡，奶油太多了，他撇了撇嘴。“我现在开始担忧哪天你扔了我就跑是不是来不及了”Ray假装痛心疾首的样子。Twoset violin解散以后的三年里，Eddy去了大学当老师，Brett捡起了自己当年的访谈频道，现在正准备进军独奏事业，他用当年攒下的钱置办了一个小的studio，正在自己折腾装修。Ray变成了他的定期合作访谈对象，他们正儿八经签了合同。  
他们还穿着最高规格的西装三件套，Brett曾经嘲笑说独奏家的好处就是这套衣服可以一路穿到婚礼上，甚至琴都可以带着。他说对了，只不过不是他的婚礼，是Eddy的。Brett真的在Eddy的婚礼上拉了卡农，还抓上了一脸蒙蔽的Ray拉了个二重奏。本来是随口一说的娱乐节目但是Brett笑不出来。Eddy只是走过来和他握手，礼节性的拥抱，他做这一切时还是微笑着，Brett能辨认得出那是真心的，Eddy Chen无原则地原谅他，并主动承担起他在他身上犯下所有错误的后果，无论他如何伤害他，对他嗤之以鼻，他都始终对他抱有最大的无保留的善意。他看着EddyChen在鲜花与祝福包围中亲吻他的新娘。他微笑起来时仿佛有满天星辰在他眼中闪耀，他值得所有的光与美好的事物。“他看上去很幸福”Ray拿起咖啡杯望着窗外说“他很幸福。”Brett面不改色地纠正他。  
“及时止损原则，我本无意伤害他。”Brett看着杯子里的拉花消失殆尽。“我们当时已经在接近四百万粉丝的边缘停滞不前很久了，这不是我们单方面的问题，Eddy焦虑地三天两头就要写满满两页纸的新点子出来讨论，他听不进去，其实市场已经趋于饱和了。”Brett扶了扶鼻梁上根本没有下滑趋势的眼镜，那只是个习惯动作。  
“古典乐的受众群体只有这么大，而要开发新的市场我们的内容质量势必受到冲击，而且在经历了几次公关危机以后，我们的团队也疲于应付。无论是人员扩充还是整合都无法平衡，Youtube本来就是一个更新换代迅速的平台，我们都被裹挟在浪潮里，不知道会被推挤到什么地方。”他低头凝望着自己锃亮的皮鞋上反射出来的光源，仿佛在研究那里隐藏着什么秘密 “过犹不及的道理，我们都明白，只是总得有人做决定。Eddy计划着第三次世界巡演，那时候他和Toni吵得厉害，我们都已经是强弩之末。”他没有说实话，至少不是全部的实话。人总是可以在说谎的同时说真话，只是剂量的比例问题。他们本就背离了路线太多，而他们早在一切都未开始之前便知晓，无论怎样，他们都无法全身而退。  
Eddy隐秘的崇拜与偏爱他早在太久以前，早在他能够认识和定义任何一种感情以前，他总是用那样一种眼神望向他，肆无忌惮，哪怕镜头开着也学不会收敛，而他习惯于将Eddy存放在自己生活中得体的位置，像琴盒里的备用弓，永远挂在上弓位。无论他面不改色的和谁撒谎，Brett都无法对自己否认，其实那个时刻他心里的确曾有个微弱但清晰的声音在说不要走、留下来、告诉Eddy Chen你该死的爱上他了。可就像以往每次那样，他漂亮地对此置之一笑，得体地抱臂站在门口，目送Eddy Chen消失在Brett Yang的世界里。  
“我们该回去了”Brett放下手里已经空了的咖啡杯说。Ray没有动，他看着Brett冷硬的侧影，冰冷刻薄的鼻梁高高耸立的弧度，仿佛第一次认识这个人“我们不能和那个对的人在一起，是因为我们没有珍惜，但不是你，Brett，不该是你。”“我与你，与任何其他人一样，没有任何不同，况且你已经有澄娜了。”Brett侧对着他，没有动 “我怎么知道哪个是对的？我作出选择，我得到结果。”Ray坚持坐在椅子上看他“我不明白”Brett转过视线落在空了的咖啡杯上“你看，大家总是喜欢把一切简单的东西都弄得复杂。”他继续说下去“当我说，这是我的决定的时候，我就是在说，这是我决定的，”他从来不知道，原来自己竟然能够比自己最冷酷的假面更加冷酷。他言之凿凿，残忍冷漠丝毫不能被语言撼动。他如此笃定，仿佛在叙述客观真理，仿佛在谴责他的好友这么简单的道理都想不明白。而他自己都没有觉察到，他其实刚刚隐秘的承认了他的感情。  
“所以当我告诉Eddy我们结束了的时候，我就是那个意思。他已经没有用了，我们的友谊坚持了十二年合作维持了六年以后已经走到了尽头，Eddy总是把工作和生活混在一起拎不清楚，我不会容许我或者他的发展里有阻碍的存在，不管这个阻碍是什么。”哪怕那个阻碍是彼此本身，他没有说出后半句话。“至于你最开始的问题，我会不会丢下你就走，我们的合作尚且顺畅愉快，但是这不代表你失去作用的时候，我还会继续和你合作。我既不想阻碍你，也不想被谁所阻碍，没有什么是不可替代的。”  
他们所做的一切，对他来说，其实不过是一份工作。即使这份工作占据了他全部的精力和时间，即使他往这份工作了投注了太多的感情，但仍然不过是一份工作而已。当他们站在镜头前，他便自动切换成另一个人。如同巴普洛夫效应下的狗，他利用他们的感情，利用着他们营造出的暧昧和亲昵，肆无忌惮地消费着他们的所有真心，哪怕他自己都分不清，哪些部分是真的，哪些部分是装的。他迅速粗暴地把Eddy Chen和他的感情拒之门外，快速得如同来不及阅读就按了叉号的垃圾弹窗。  
许多年来他自以为是地安排了太多Eddy和他的人生，到最后也不放过。他总试图让Eddy得到最优的选择，却从没费心听听他本人的意见。他为自己的傲慢买单，全力以赴，努力把一切搞砸。他太过清楚彼此的无可替代，只是硬撑着死也不说，没必要说，跟命运玩一场轮盘赌。如果说的太早结局未卜便会失去全部，说得太晚便无人听见无可挽回。  
Ray终于从椅子上站了起来追随他的背影走出去，他有话要说，但是最终也没有说出口。他只是一个错误的窥见一个秘密的人，而无论是否告诉当事人，秘密是有保质期的，一旦过了期，他便没有能力拯救，只能看着他们中一个为了另一个，为了弥补一个错误而犯下另一个错误，越走越远，一去不返。如今最后一个问题也得到了解答。原来如果那天在那里把喝得烂醉的Eddy扛回家的人不是临时被派来的他，而是本该在那的Brett，那么听到告白的便是正确的人。EddyChen靠在他的肩膀上，呼吸里的炙热透过他的血肉吹进他的心脏，他的头发扎在领口的皮肤上和汗液一起留下红色的痕迹，他会凑在他耳边低低的笑，他说“Brett，你为什么不看着我？”他又红着眼低低的哭，他说“Brett，你为什么不能爱我？”而他确实是爱他的，他怎么可以不知道？要是当时知道就好了。  
早在一起无可挽回之前，早在一意孤行的决定发生之前，Brett独自坐在工作室的书桌前，百叶窗拉开一半，夕阳烧过他的指尖，他死死地盯着Eddy遗落在椅背上的衬衫，最终也没有伸出手去触碰。巨大的悲伤席卷了他，他只是流泪，没有发出声音。


End file.
